


Snapshots (Cyan/Yellow/Magenta/Black)

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Other, sadly Shmi and Qui-Gon will have to look on in ghost form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A set of scenarios/stories with uncertain connections, inspired by a series of songs that suit sentiments within this quartet (that first quartet, that is. not inclusive of the twins, although they do appear).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots (Cyan/Yellow/Magenta/Black)

**Author's Note:**

> A set of scenarios/stories with uncertain connections, inspired by a series of songs that suit sentiments within this quartet (that first quartet, that is. not inclusive of the twins, although they do appear).

_sometimes I feel I’ve got to/run away/I’ve got to/get away/from the pain you drive into the heart of me_

* * *

anger and dreadful dreadful fear and pain pounding through his veins, fear that he wouldn’t be able to keep Padme wouldn’t be able to keep Obi-Wan (brother who now threatened to betray him, whose first allegiance was not and never would be him) and what did Palpatine matter in the face of that, who wasn’t his in the first place anyway; he was the Hero of the Republic but he was its Chancellor and he was never Anakin’s to claim for family, however much he was a confidante--

even now he didn’t feel as if Obi-Wan was truly his brother. brothers would know, would share about things like Padme--and Leia, the one he only knew from her pitter-pat kicks through layers of flesh and a spark in the force--but they were sworn to something else, something the consummate Jedi thought greater and he, Anakin had been a slave and...

too old for the Temple, too fearful, too attached. Yet now he was its hero and what a dreadful price it had been hadn’t it. Jedi weren’t allowed to have moms. heroes didn’t he supposed; they got mentors and... foes, but did heroes--he already knew heroes didn’t... Well, anyway Jedi didn’t. Everyday heroes got revenge, as a matter of routine.

They knew each other so closely except they didn’t and--he was far too worried about Padme’s life (and the baby) to worry about whether she was worried, whatever she worried about, why in the galaxy she would disapproval of the war at this point and sundry other matters...

...

And now and now Palpatine had offered him--something he should never in his right mind think of taking, but the Jedi not only couldn’t save Padme, they would never--

* * *

Whatever was the matter with Anakin? Why had he gotten so distant lately? Was he...was he worried that Obi-Wan would object to his closeness with Padme? 

True, it wasn’t exactly an ideal involvement, if ever there was one, for a Jedi, but he could see the appeal--sort of, for Anakin. If honest with himself he should have to admit that he himself was closer to Anakin (and even as a Padawan, had once been closer to Qui-Gon) than was strictly in accordance with the Code. Padme was a former queen, and an intrepid sort of lady, and while he felt it was something of a liberty he wasn’t sure he should take at this point, he would be honored to consider her a friend. Clearly Anakin did, and the Senator hadn’t objected or suggested that his company was unwelcome.

Obi-Wan shook his head, to clear it. Whatever might be going on with Padme, the war was wearing on them all, and he should probably consider the recent tensions with the council as more relevant to the puzzle of an ex-Padawan he found before him. Or rather, inevitably falling to him, even though it probably shouldn’t (because of what he had just mentioned about his own failings as a Jedi). And Chancellor Palpatine was mixed up in this...

He didn’t like politicians to begin with, (yes, he supposed, he did make an exception of Miss Amidala) which meant his was a biased perspective, but he was better convinced that Anakin shouldn’t have been friends with the Chancellor in the first place; it was inappropriate. Which was not to say he disliked the man, though he pitied him the workload and of late questioned whether he remained mentally fit to govern the whole Republic. The war had been hard on them all (perhaps especially the Jedi and their armies on the front lines, though), but, yes, as the council had concluded, there seemed to be some truth in the idea (perish the thought), given them by Dooku, that the Sith had infiltrated the Senate.

And he didn’t exactly fault Palpatine for falling under their influence either; the Chancellor had already been obviously overworked, and even fully trained Jedi at times would struggle with throwing off the influence of a fully trained Sith, so what hope did someone with no Force sensitivity have?

**Author's Note:**

> ...very much a work in progress.
> 
> (the song for "to make things right" is Soft Cell's "Tainted Love". ~~Thanks may be owed to RTD for my knowing it.~~ )


End file.
